I'll love you to the moon and back
by CoolCatNat
Summary: Ally is sure of her feelings for Austin but she isn't sure if Austin feels the same way.He keeps giving her mixed signals like holding hands with her but claiming he's just being friendly, and kissing her but acting like it never happened. Will Ally give up and move on? Or will Austin finally come clean about his feelings for Ally? Will their wild teen romance blossom, or fizzle?
1. Chapter 1

**Just started. First Fanfic. Let me know what you think? You like? Auslly Love Story**

I tapped my pen on my wooden desk in the front of the class to the tic toc of the clock -_ . ._ My thoughts seemed to echo and time seemed to move a little i can think about is the night we kissed."Ally!-could you stop that." I snapped back into reality. "Sorry" My face turns beet red, I apologize to Trish and she returns to her mid-class slumber.

I examine the classroom. Austin is asleep behind me, with his head buried underneath his hoodie and a few tufts of messy blonde hair peeking out from underneath, and Dez is shuffling a deck of cards nonchalantly behind a sleeping Trish. Half the class is asleep and the other half is pre-occupied with gum and hair and phones - of course. Mr. McHenry continues to scribble illegible notes on the whiteboard and the expo marker squeaks with every stroke he makes. He mumbles on about World War 2 oblivious to his inattentive students. I don't feel like myself not paying attention, but this is the only class that I can't seem to keep my eyes open in.

The bell rings and the there is a combination of gasps and clacking desks from those who were scared awake. I pack up my stuff and turn to wake up Trish who did not awake at the sound of the bell. I nudge her arm and she lifts her head of kinky curls and rubs her eyes. I turn to wake up Austin but he is already up and stretching. "Did you have a good night sleep?" I joke. He picks up his backpack and replies."As i matter of fact I did, Thank you very much." We both let out a little chuckle and we all continue to the hallway.

We were kind of the cool gang. We always walked with me and Trish in the middle and Austin and Dez on either side. Whenever we walked in the hallway littered with posters and flyers, people whispered. About us or classes, or lunch table, our outfits, our lockers, everything. Everyone was nice but there's always those people who are jealous and seek our ruin. We always chatted and laughed when we walked in the Hallway, today was no different. "Oh my gosh! I could shoot myself in Mr. McHenry's class!" Dez laughs " i memorized the order of my deck 3 times!" he holds up the deck of cards. Austin Shrugs "I have to say though, it's a pretty good time for napping, third period right before lunch, no complaints here." We all laugh and make our way into the cafeteria. Trish and Dez bring their lunch but before I can even ask Austin offers to go with me into the line. He holds my hand on the way there and memories come flooding into my head. The day we kissed, the Christmas party, it's all clear as day. He does these things that make me think I like him but then when I oblige I get hurt, and I over-analize.

Why would he hold my hand if he didn't like me? Why would he offer out of nowhere to follow me through the line? Why would he kiss me like he did a year ago? Because were just friends. That answer isn't fulfilling to me, Why would he do all those things if he only wanted to be my friend. Friends don't kiss and then act like it never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review!** **what do you think? any suggestions? sorry about any typos. heheh. Natalie**

Austin follows me to the lunch line with my hand in his. The whole cafeteria is eyeing us. I so badly want to ask him, why are you holding my had if we're just friends? why? But I can't muster up the courage. I just smile at him and he smiles back. The tufts of his golden hair are messy but perfect. His muscles protrude from his red flannel and his muscular arms at his side. Hes tall, and lean, and perfect. He smiles at me and i can see the reflection of the cafeteria lights sparkling in his eyes and I instantly want to jump on him and never let him go but I can't. And it kills me.

Kira jumps in front of Austin and I and looks us up and down. We share puzzled glances. She crosses her arms and turns to face Austin. Then she looks at our hands intertwined. "Why are you guys holding hands?"She barks "Are you guys dating. Bec-?" She tilts her arms still crossed. "- Were just friends, Not dating. It doesn't mean anything." He interrupts and quickly drops my hand and returns it to his back pocket."Why'd you drop it then? If it doesn't mean anything you shouldn't stop if it doesn't mean anything." She asks looking at me now. Angered and curious I add. " Yeah Austin, why did you drop it." with a cold look on my face. He looks uncomfortable and he turns red. His hand moves to his head and he messes with his hair. "I just..- I don't know, Ally if you want me to hold your hand then I will." He reaches for my hand. I move my hand away and he looks hurt. "Since it doesn't mean anything, you can hold hands with yourself" Kira jaw drops. I turn and run out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. Trish follows but I lock the stall before she can come in and burst into tears. She stands outside the door and tries to comfort me but still the pain in my chest lingers.

**Austin's POV**

Kira runs off to her friends to tell them what had just happened and soon the entire cafeteria is buzzing with gossip of me and Ally. I've lost my appetite so I go back to the table where only Dez sits by himself as soon as he sees me he says. "You're in some deep shit, Man." I bury my head under my hoodie" You know already?"I ask. He just nods and says "News travels fast around here."Still shuffling his deck with a Dorito hanging from out from the side of his mouth."I don't know what thinking. I love Ally but I thought she wanted to be just friends. I don't know how to tell her. It's really awkward, you know. What am I gonna do, just stroll up to her and be like,'Hey Ally how was your day, oh and by the way i've loved you since I saw you at Sonic Boom, cleaning the glass display cases, I though you were really pretty and now we're friends but I don't want to be friends anymore, I want to be more than that.' And what if she doesn't like me back? Then what. What the hell am I gonna do then?" I scream enraged. and throw my hands into the air and then run them through my hair. Dez looks at me" I dont know what to say to you..."He stops shuffling his cards and looks sincere. I pack up my stuff and head to the music room. I try not to pay attention to the gossipers in the hallway that look at me and then back to their friends to talk. I open the door and see Ally sitting on the piano bench playing and singing _You're the reason for the tear drops on my Guitar. _Her back is facing me but Trish is sitting on top of the piano criss-cross and sees me immediately. But she says is preoccupied, her hands moving rapidly along the black and white keys and singing beautifully. Shes and angel. I don't know what to say, so I sigh and leave. Nows not the time. It's not right. Trish blinks and looks away as if to show her dissapointment." I know,Trish im dissapointed in myself too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the typos i had alot on the last two Chapters but i'll do alot of proofreading from now on. Sorry! Dont forget to review! Thanks. Plot wist! Enjoyy!-Natalie**

I avoid Austin the rest of the day. I Turn away when I see him in the hallway, ignore his calls and texts. He deserves to suffer a little. The confrontation in the cafeteria plays over in my mind and I sit away from my usual seat next to Austin in class. I catch him staring at me in class multiple times and he looks away when he thinks I see. When the bell rings I hear him call "Ally!" and stuff his papers into his bag racing to pack up before its too late to catch up with me,bit i dont stop, I keep walking and pretend as if I cant hear. I make it down the hall way and turn the corner to get on the bus since i wont be riding with Austin today. Walking as fast as i could with my tote on my shoulder. My dress flutters a little because im walking really fast people in the hallway are looking at something behind me but i dont have time to look.

Someone grabs my arm I expect Trish but am suprised to see that it's Austin. He looks at me and smiles. I dont respond. I look at him coldly and Reply."What." His smile fades and I can see he is nervous because he starts to run his fingers through his hair. Something he does only when nervous."Uh.. I.. I was- I was wondering if you want to meet up at my house After school to do History homeowork with Trish and Dez." His other hand in his back pocket. "I dont know like 'friends' study group?" I ask, making finger quotes when i say before i give him a chance to respond I ask"Austin we haven't talked about it since it happened.."I add "and you know I'm talking about the kiss." he tenses up. "At the Sonic Booom christmas party, When we were in the back room and no-one was around. Why'd you do it?"

I plead he looks at me then away, and begins"I dont know, it just felt.. right.." Now I tense up and look into his kind eyes. All of my anger has melted away and i just want him to say those three words that i so deperately want to hear. He removes his hands from his pocket and places them on the wall behind me propping me up closer against the wall as he moves in. He whispers sofly and i can feel his warm breth on the side of my face as he whispers " Just like right now." and then he kisses me. Soft and slow and passionately. A warm aurora surrounds my body and i grab on to his chest and tug on his shirt. He moves even closer to me pressing his lean torso on me. I gasp for air. and he lets me breath for a couple of a seconds and then continues and bites my bottom lip. I'm glowing and I dont want to stop but he pulls away. He looks at me and says the three words i've been waiting to hear. "Ally...Im late."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where its rated T. More accurate to real high school. I didnt want it to be too babyish since its a disney channel show i wanted to make it more is kind of boring i know but hang on next chapter will be amazing stay tuned.-Natalie**

I run on the bus with hot tears running down my cheeks i can't believe i let him use me like that! I really thought he was gonna say it, i thought he was gonna say I love you.-Ally i'm late, the words replay over and over in my head. What the Hell!? I face the window so that nobody sees me cry. Just as the last of the tears fall i wipe them and Brandi Stilton walks onto the bus. Shes the biggest slut in the school. she has an annual party every year when her parents go on vacation without her and its kind of a big deal. She's the definition of what you pray your kids dont end up like. Slutty, Alcoholic, Drug using, Stupid, skank. She walks in with her cleavage hanging out of her crop top and too short shorts. She's holding a water bottle that isnt filled with water, if you know what I mean. But her partys are known to be unexplainably amazing.

Only the who's who of the school are invited. It isn't exaxtly a classy party either, It's nickname is the release party. Its kind of everyones chance to wild and let go just twice a year without being judged on Spring break, and one in the middle of the summer when her parents go on vacation. Weed, Crack, Esctasy, Acid, Shrooms, Aderol, Xanax, Condoms, Bongs, Grey goose, Scotch, whiskey, beer, literally everything you can think of that your parents dont want you to have. But of course if you're Brandi you dont need a party, you do that on a regular basis. Austin, Trish, Dez, and I have been invited every year. Everyone has a secret at Brandi's party and so do I. Trish has a drinking issue for two days in the year. Dez is the biggest stoner. Austin is womanizing alcoholic, and me... well I kind of have a drug problem too.. and i think theres been a few guys here and there .

It feels great while its happening but I regret it the day, yet after every year I do it again. Its just a rush i get to break out of my good girl image for a while.. Its nice. You pretty much do what you are too afraid to do the - on that one night. And you NEVER speak of any events that took place at the party ever again to anyone who was not invited to the party. Brandi walks down the isle and sits next to me. She reaks of alcohol. "Heyy" she slurs. "Hey" I relpy back. "So..its almost spring break"She says with a big stupid grin on her face and she starts to giggle." Its that time" i say and she nods very slowly. She's obviously drunk. "You can come, Bring your group. You know the deal" she slurs some more laughing all the while. She twist her beach blonde hair in between her fingers. " Gotcha, I think i still have the adress somewhere here" I look through my tote. " No problnem gurl yhou can just shoot me a text aahhhn i'll let youh khnowh" She says very breathy every word she says lets out a breeze or alcohol. and with that she smiles and returns to her seat in the back of the bus. She smells of sweat and alcohol. I spray some perfume. Who am i to judge though. I feel bad. Im basically her for two nights a year. but she like that alll the time so I stop feeling guilty for my judgement.

I whip out my phone and find our group message. "BRP" i text and everyone knows what it means. Brandi's release Party. They all send excited emojis and no other words its the rule of getting invited just incase any adult sees any messages, they wont understand. I've been extra stressed lately so im stoked. I'll have a good time and be used by someone else for a night, Instead of Austin. This is going to be the shit. My whole mood had turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another slow chapter. Rview!BRP is almost here! Stay tuned Follow :D- Natalie RATED T**

I take a deep breath. its the week before spring break and im way too excited to function. I find myself shopping for the sluttiest dress ever online during class and planning everything out carefully. Me and Trish text bout it while im in the cafeteria before school. Tight slutty dressed with bikinis underneath becuase people tend to get in the pool. Heavy makeup and dirty messy hair. So ke$ha for night. Austin sits next to me. "You excited about BRP" he pronounces it burp." I stick my toungue out and I blow on a fake joint."Hell yeah" I say. He smirks and sticks the straw of his starbucks carmel frap his mouth. Ive been ignoring him since our little... kiss.. in the hallway. I just dont know how i feel about it all anymore. When trish asked me how i felt about it i said i was fine and i was over him, but i was checking out my twitter feed and he posed in a picture with Kira. they were both sticking their tounges out centimeters from each others faces. Even though i said i was over him this picture angered me and thats when i concluded , i was definately NOT over him and i cried or a hour and decided the only boys i would ever need were Jesus Christ, My dad, and Ben and Jerry. I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. like he wants to say something. I start packing up to chat more about Burp with Trish who is held up by the vending machines and he grabs my arm."Ally" he says and look at him for a second buth then I pull my arm away and shoot back"Austin, Im late." and walk towards the vendimg machines. He is shattered but i am content . I wanted him to feel what i felt when he said that to me. He just looks down at his plat of friends and runs his hands down his face as Dez aproches him. My lips curl into a smile.

I meet up with Trish and we chat a while before 1st period. We agree to meet Toby Anderson the biggest drug dealer in our school Trish had already prearraged it so all we had to do was walk by and casually give hima high five to exchange the money. it was fast and we saw many more people do the same after us. Kira and her crew walked by, so did go in the bathroom and mask the smell of the weed in some deodorant. As we walk out we catch Dez and Austin giving Toby a casual handshake to exhange their money too. with each waking moment i became more and more excited.

**Austins POV**

I spray some clogne on the bag of weed and keep it in my backpack. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Dez bought three times as much as I did but i was sure to outdo him in alcohol purchases. which would be an even bigger problem. But i know a senior who knows a and Trish walk out of the bathroom. I know that was a douche move telling her i was late and leaving after kissing her. Things are complicated. I was going to say it was gonna say Ally, i love you but I pussied out and said the first thing i could think of.. Im late. I deserved what happened in the cafeteria today it was my fault. I'm gonna tell her maybe a BRP. when everythings burrier and hazier so that if she doesnt remember or it doesn't go well we can just act like it never happened. I just want her.. so bad. I clench my fists and grit my teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it guys :3 hope you like it! I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the songs listed bellow or the Lyrics. More of BRP to come it was jest gettinga bit two long. STAY TUNED. REVIEW! Even if you dont have an acount. Feedback ia always helpful. Enjoyyy! Loveyoulots- Natalie**

I wake up in a haze on friday morning. Its Release day! I get ready for school quickly and tell my dad that i'll be sleeping over at Trish's and he agrees without asking any questions. I fold my bright red strapless mini-dress and the highest nude stilleto heels i own. I add lace panties, makeup, and a curling iron. I hurry to school and meet up with everyone in the cafeteria. everyone is gawking with excitement and me and trish squeal at the sight of each other. "So were all meeting at my house after school and since Brandi leaves two streets away, we'll just walk there and back." We all nodd in agreement," you all brought your stuff to get ready right?" she asks. and we all nod.

We pass high fives around the table and everyone is pumped, "No driving this year, we almost got pulled over last year just driving down the street." i add "Were walking, its safer that way anyway" Trish comfirms.

The school day seems distant. All i did was watch the clock and wait for class to be over. The assistant principals always think were just excited for spring break just to be out of school, but of course they dont know the real reason. People from other high schools attend too. Brandis house is huge, It has a pool, a hot tub, a home theater, and game room. Her dad works for some accounting firm and her stepmom is only 5 years older than her and looks almost exactly the same as her, Bleached Blonde hair and breasts always out. They're filthy rich thats why they can afford to go on vacation almost every break and some weekends. Her parents are goons, this is been happening since freshman year so its been 3 years and they still haven't even had a single doubt.

1st period, 2nd period, 3rd period, Lunch, 4th period. Then its all over. We meet in the parking lot by Austins car and file into the seats. All our parents think we're at Trish's house spending the night, but we asked Trish's mom if we could go to another friends house really last minuite to finish something for school, and because we usually dont cause any trouble she agreed without any suspicion. She doesnt come back from work til 8 but by then we'll be at Brandi's.

The car ride is ripe with conversasion but Im not so intrested i just want to get to Trish's house. "I got the booze from that senior." austin smirks holding up a bottle of grey goose vodka. But he also has a paper bag full of other assorted alcoholic beverages. Dez is the most excited. He shuffles his deck at top speed and grins at everything anyone says pertaining to burp. Im just as excited as he is but I hide it. After all it would be a shame if Good girl Ally Dawson was excited about this kind of party.

We pull up in Trish's Driveway and quickly shuffle out. Trish unlocks the door and we all burst in. Me and trish run up the stairs to get dressed and Austin and Dez Start to change in the Living room. We lock the door. and frantically get dressed. Trish straightens her hair and puts on a skin tight electric blue halter minidress and black heels. I put on a red skin tight,starpless mini-dress with a leather jacket which im sure will be coming off later in the night. I slip on my platform nude stilettos and stand in Trishs full body mirrior. "Looking gooooood"I squeal. Trish agrees. Whe move on to makeup and i begin adding fals lashes and big mess hair. I look in th emirror and I look straight up like kesha with brown hair. Mission accomplished. The dress barely covers my bum but who cares. Its burp.

I make my way downstairs with Trish behind me and austin is shuffling through his backpack for a shirt and i can see his perfectly toned chest and his arm i stop dead in my tracks and savor the moment taking a deep breath. Its not like I havent seen him shirtless before but this time its different. I can see his tatoo on the side of his back. Hes only 17 but he knew a guy who did it for him illegally. Dez is already ready and we proceed to enter the room. Austin slips on a flanel over his ripped jeans and sneakers.

We all head to the back yard drugs in hand. We all sit lined up against the fence. We place all of the drugs on the back of a book and roll. Once we're all ready Dez flicks his lighter on and passes the flame down to Trish, then to me, and then to Austin. In the begining its slow it takes about ten minuites but with every puff of the smoke my eye lids become heavier and heavier and i look around at my friends. Dez is already high. Hes blinking slower and he has his joint in his hand. Trish is still going and austin is too. I take one more puff and i can see the colors running past my eyes. Streaks of red, blue green, white light everywhere Like everything is in HD. The ground is lower the grass is greener and im floating off the ground. I lean back against the fence. Austin Is there too hes smiling excessively and his eyes are droopeir too. Only trish is left but it doesnt take her long either. Dez starts to get up and almost falls. He helps us up and we start to walk to Brandi's. The party isn't as fun if you remember any of it, or if you cant see all the colors better under the high.

We walk in comfortable silence down the street smiling stupidly with droopy eyes. I look at my phone. Its already 7:00. We make it to her front yard and enter the house. The house is dim and hazy and all you can see are silouhetts dancing and tuffs of hair. Its hot and loud and theres smoke everywhere. People kissing, people grinding on neach other, people doing more drugs in the corner, people in the pool, the hot tub, and people pounding drinks on the counter. Austin goes to join the drinkers at the kitchen whith his paper bag in hand. Dez goes into the corner. Trish follows Austin to the kitchen but hen goes outside to the pool area. I just start to dance to _Domino by Jessie Jay_. The living room is packed with dancers. Couples griding on each other everyone just going crazy. Soon i meet Dallas on the dancefloor. He has a joint in his hand and grabs by hips and starts grinding on me. I lean my head backwards on his chest and move my hips from side to side to the slow conforting beat of _Hold on We're Going Home_ by _Drake_. We share a joint and the colors are even more vivid. The lights are dancing in my eyes.

I spot Austin in the corner of the room Sharing a solo cup full of something with Kira but he isn't looking ar her he is looking at me and Dallas and the fist that isn't holding Kira's waist is clenched. Dez is bent over sniffing something with a girl sitting on his lap. Trish is in the jacuzzi dancing witha large group of people.

_I got my eyes on you.._

I close my eyes..

_...You're everything that i need..._

Dallas kisses my neck.

_...I want your hot love and emotion endlessly..._

Austin hold Kira closer.

_...I cant get over you..._

I take a puff of Dallas' Joint when he holds it to my lips.

_...you left your mark on me.._

Austin runs one had through Kira's hair and the other is on her bum

_...I want your hot love an emotion endlessly..._

They kiss. We kiss

_..Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_You act so different around me_

_...Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_I know exactly who you could be_

_...Just hold on we're going home_

_Just hold on we're going home..._

_...It's hard to do these things alone_

_Just hold on we're going home (home)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Really sweet ending.-But! its not over! REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!please? c:**

Austin breaks away from Kira but dosen't break his eye contact with me. She looks at him and sees that hes looking at me she swats his hand from her bum and turns the other way. She pounds three shots out of anger. All the while Austin is looking at me and Dallas making out on the dancefloor but i can see him out of one eye. I grab Dallas's hair and stroke it while leans further to make Austin even more return Austin pours himself another shot of vodka and gulps it down in record time. Austin walks toward Us and I panic in order prevent an altercation i "accidentally" spill a drink on Dallas. We break apart and i gasp "Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry!-Im so clumzy!" he sighs and goes to clean up in the bathroom"Its cool..I needed a refill anyway catch you later.. I have to find my girlfiriend"He tilts his red solor cup towards the kitchen. _Girlfriend.. wow now i'm a homewrecker-_I think to myself. Austin takes his opportunity and swoops in next me. I puff some more of dallas' joint and sit down on the black leather couch and cross my legs. Austin sits too and begins. "Ally.. i've wanted to talk to you since that day... in the hallway" He smells like smoke and alcohol. "About what.."I add coldly. "He touches my leg and i freeze and look him in the eye. "Ally.. I love you." he says.

**Austins POV**

She grabs my neck and whispers "I love you too." My lips curl into a smile. My heart is racing and my blood is pumping. She tries to whisper something in my ear but i cant here her the music is too loud. I signal that we should go upstairs to talk more ans she agrees.

We find the nearest room upstairs which happens to be Brandi' dimly lit room is cluttered with bottles of beer all over the desk and dresser, along with cigarettes, pipes, and an icebreaker mint container of weed. I hold her hands and walk her towards the wall. She tries to speak "Austin, I-" i shut her up with a kiss and place my hands on the wall behind her. They say shes not the one if sparks don't fly.- Sparks fly, everywhere. She slips her hands underneath my shirt and feels my back. I deepen the kiss and move my hands down to her bum.I hear her gasp for air amd i let her breath for a second and there are tears in her eyes when she looks up. "I've waited so long.._gasp_..Austin-_gasp-_for this...I mean. For you to say that." She says. "To say what.."i tease. Then continure " to say , Ally I love you and i would really like it if i were your boyfriend." Her hand goes over her mouth. "Austin.. I love you.. of course." She says out of breath. "I've always wanted to be more than friends. Always.." I break into a goofy smile. She leans her head into my chest and I hug her and give her a kiss on the forehead. Then i exclaim "We have to go somewhere." She holds my hand and says softly."I'll follow you anywhere you wanna go Austin even to the moon and back." I flash her a smile and continue out the door. I grab the icebreakers container and head outside. My buzz has worn off and I can tell hers has too.

We go to the back yard and find an empty corner on the grass. I give her a rolled blunt and make one for myself. She takes it but asks, "Where are we going?" I light mine and hers, and lay down beside her holding her hand. The stars are out and the moon is big and bright in the night sky. Crickets chirp around the yard and we can hear the distant lays next to me. I blow a puff of smoke and say confidently ..."We're going to the moon and back, together." she smiles. "Are you ready?" I ask. "Born." she says plainly. We puff off smoke, And off we went.

**What will happen now that Austin and Ally are together? Will it last or Fizzle out? What obstacles will they encounter now that they are together? What will happen at Junior prom and over the summer? **

**I just wanted to make the story more realistic with the drug use. Its rated T for a reason though.. I just needed a way for Austin and Ally to be bad for a while.- I hope you enjoyed but stay tuned- Natalie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I have been really busy, with my school work but i will try and write every day or maybe twice a day. Any-who Enjoy. Leave me reviews to read? Maybe if you have a good idea i'll write about it. Thanks for your views from all around the world. This is cool to think that people all over the world are actually reading my story! Americans, Canadians, Australians, Russians, Everywhere. Let me know how you like it leave me suggestions. Do you like long chapters, or short ones? Cliff hangers? More Auslly love coming soon!-Natalie**

I wake up next to Austin on the grass. His arm is wrapped around my waist and I am still buzzed. My joint has fizzled out fallen into the grass. Austin is still awake but his eyes are slits and he is still looking up into the sky. When i stir he looks at me and smiles. I smile back and we get up.

The party is in full swing now. There are more people in the kitchen now drinking and the living room is a sea of red solo cups. its hotter and sweatier. Fists are up in the air pumping to the party music.

We walk over to the kitchen and pour shots. I have only 4 and tilt by head back every time to let the fiery liquor run down my throat. Austin has 5 but he seems un phased each time . I hold my chest and swallow away the burn and then take a swig of someones beer on the counter to wash away some of the taste. He takes my hand and we disappear into the crowd.

Its hot and sticky. Too many bodies moving to the music. I feel the haze of drunkenness creeping in and I reach for Austins hand. He holds it tightly and we begin to dance. He was pressed against my backside and we put out hands up swaying and moving to the music. Our eyes would meet ever so often and we would both chuckle. I still couldn't believe he was my guy. Everything slowly started fading to white slower and slower until it was too bright and i gave in.

I woke up on the ground with my head on top of Austins chest. He was out cold too. We were still at Brandi's and there were sleeping bodies everywhere. If you didn't know any better you'd think they were all dead. Trish was on top of the billiards table face down with some guy from a different school. Dallas was sprawled out on the staircase butt ass naked with a pillow covering his junk. But I couldn't spot Dez. I saw a girl hanging out of a tree in the backyard and another person laying on the floatie bed in the pool. There were people in closets, in rooms, and even one girl on the island in the kitchen. Brandi herself had fallen half way out of her lounge chair with her spilled drink still near her hand.

I felt Austins stomach move and his eyes open wide in terror. He got up and rushed quickly out of the living room for the bathroom. As he opened the door, a girl with her foot stuck in a vase fell out of it but he pushed past her and threw up in the toilet. I hadn't gone without punishment from my heavy drinking either. My head was pounding, it was as if someone was hitting me in the side of the head with a hammer. He emerged from the bathroom wiping his mouth and yawning and he looked as cute as ever. His eyes still twinkled and he was still the right balance of rugged and put together. I'd liked that about him. He smiled at me as i sat up. He put his arm around me and assessed the room. "Wow, must've been crazy." He said. nodding in the direction of Dallas. I nodded. "We should get Dez and Trish and get out, in case neighbors report a mass murder" He laughed and helped me up.

We walked over to Trish first and i nudged her shoulder. "Trish, get up" she woke up and then squinted her eyes at me and then at Austin and then at out intertwined hands and then she breaks into a smile. We both blush."Finally" she says tiredly. She hoists herself up and pulls down her dress. "What about him?"I ask pointing at the guy who was laying next to her on the table. "Oh.." She scratches her head. "I don't remember his name.." She admits. Me and Austin laugh. "Trishh!" I tease. "Lets go find Dez." We find him in the laundry room on top of the washer and dryer. The girl is only in panties laying faced down but Dez is already buckling his belt when we walk in. "Hey guys!" he says. We look at each other and await an explanation for the barely clothed girl. He looks at our faces a then back at her. "Oh thats Haley."He explains "I got her number though so i'll see her again." Trish asks "Dez did you loose your virginity last night." He laughs. "You know what I say, If you don't remember loosing it the first or second time, its not really lost the third time right?" We all laugh. When me and Trish turn around and head for the door Austin and Dez exchange a Hi-Five. "Boys" I say and me and Trish roll our eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy, im gonna try and write everyday or every other day. Leave me Reviews guys i can't do better if i dont know what you guys what. Hope you like :)**

**Cute Auslly love!-Natalie**

It was the week after Spring break and Austin and I had gotten a lot closer. We had met everyday of the break and believe it or not it felt like a dream. I just loved being with him, whether we watched movies in sweats on the couch or went out for dinner. He was good company. Whenever i hung out with him we'd laugh so hard The kind of laugh that would start all over with just one look at him, the kind that left you gasping for air and trying to stop because now it was ab workout, yeah that kind of laugh, and i always loved it. He was the only person that made me laugh like that. He always held my hand and put his arm around me at the right time. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I was wasting my time that's what I was doing before I met Austin. We'd been texting for 2 hours now non-stop It was the last Sunday before school started up again.

_Austin- Schools gonna suck. This has been the best spring break ever._

_Ally- I know I don't wanna go back I just want to be stuck in spring break forever._

_Austin- I know what you mean. Back to homework and boring lessons about the civil war._

_Ally- Ugh! Kill me now. D:_

_Austin- Oh my gosh me too. My family is being retarded._

_Ally- Come cuddle wm?_

_Austin- Yess! Thank you Jesus. Be right over. _

I put my phone in its iPhone doc to charge and play a little music. He rings the doorbell and I run downstairs to let him in.

**Austins POV**

I stand outside in the cold with my gray sweat pants and hoodie. She's in one of her classic Ally outfits A big comfy looking sweater with leggings and fuzzy socks "Hey stupid" she says. and I laugh. She lets me in and I give her a kiss. She's warm and smells like Chanel No.5. The house smells like cinnamon and peppermint. She "I'm all alone, my Dad's at work." She looks at me "It sucks being an only child" She frowns. "Trust me.. when you have 4 siblings at home like I do your life doesn't seem so bad." She slips her hand in my hand and leads me upstairs to her room. She sits criss-crossed on her bed and pats the space beside her so i join her. I lay down on my stomach with my feet hanging off the bed. She just looks at me for a while and I blush. "What?" I ask. "I don't know" she says still smiling and trying to cover her smile with her over-sized sleeve. She gets up and picks up a bottle of nail polish and returns back to the bed. She starts at her thumb and i interrupt her- "Let me help you with that." - "Alright" She says putting her hands up in surrender"Dazzle me, Baby" I start to paint her nails trying as hard as i can not to get the tiffany blue on her skin. We talk about everything from bands, to Dez, School lunches and backpacks and even Christmas. When I am finished and screw the top back on. I put eh bottle down and say "Tada!" She bursts out into laughter. "Oh my goodness austin... Dont quit your day job" and shes absolutely right. Its horrendous there was blue polish everywhere and its very uneven and bumpy. "I tried" I laugh. When the laughter dies down we lay on the bed. She puts her head on my lap and i mess with her hair. Mostly just running my fingers through it as we watch tv. She leans her head into me and we watch old movies from her basement. I look at my watch and my heart sinks. I have to go but i dont want to leave her. I know my mother will kill me though its almost 10:00 and I had missed dinner. I stroke Ally's shoulder. "I have go Ally" She frowns and sits up. " Aww"she groans. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. My moms gonna kill me." I explain. She kisses me on the lips squeezing my shirt. I hug her tight after and she leads me to the door. "See you later hot buns" she teases and smacks my butt. "Try not to get any hotter." I joke and head back out into the cold night. But i was less than happy. I wanted to be in there with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy guys! Its a long chapter just for you! Leave me reviews! Check out my profile. tring to write every daay. Thanks for the views guys. -Natalie**

I wake up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I sprawl out over my black and white duvet and rub my eyes. I rub my eyes and focus on the blinking red numbers on my alarm clock 7:00 i read. I gotta run. I rush and brush my teeth and wash my face. Still in my pj shorts and oversized sweater i quickly change into some high waisted blue denim pants a floral shirt and white flowy long sleeve button up sweater with the sleeves rolled up but the buttons open. I slip on a necklace and some brown combat boots. I speed curl my hair and breeze through my makeup. My phone is buzzing in its charger. I run over to it, while putting in my pearl stud earrings. Its a text from Austin. "Good morning. Sorry i'm a little late, but im outside." "Good morning. I'll be right out." I reply and i pull out my white iPhone from its charger. I run for my satchel and stuff my phone and house keys into the brown leather bag. I spritz some perfume and burst out the door. I run past my dad whose holding a granola bar and a baggie of gummy bears, my favorite snack. I kiss him on the cheek and run out the door. "Bye Daddy, Love you!" I run outside into the cool morning.

Austins black Jeep is parked outside with its top on because of the cold.I put away my snacks and open the door. He smiles and we share a quick peck . "Good Morning" I beamed. He was perfect in his gray beanie and matching sweatpants. He had on a red-sleeved baseball shirt. His chiseled jaw line melted my insides and a flash of his white smile would drive me mad. "Sorry for being late" I apologize. "Oh, don't worry about it." And he flashes that smile. I look the other way to keep from freaking out and fangirling in front of him. I'm so crazy about him and he doesn't even know how bad it is. He starts to drive to pick up Trish and Dez. I hide my smile behind my hand. "What?" He asked. "I just can't believe this is really happening. I had so many sleepless nights dreaming of you, wishing you would feel the way I felt and getting shot down every time i tried." He listened intently as we rolled into trish's driveway. "But now its happening and I cant believe it, Its like im walking in the clouds." I beamed. He took a deep breath "I'm so sorry Ally. I had tried so many times to tell you but i couldn't summon up the strength. I'm always here for you, and e I'm always going to protect you, no matter what." He was holding my hand."I mean i've liked alot of girls, but you're the only girl i've ever really..._loved__."_He continued "The way you laugh makes me crazy, and when you do that thing where you cover your mouth when you're smiling and the way you lean on me when we're alone." He was blushing but he kept talking. "We don't have to be shy about it, i want the whole world to know you're mine."I smiled "I'll be that crazy soccer mom telling everyone ' See that one right there? That ones mine" I laugh and he laughs at my laugh. "I know this is kinda cheesy and cliche but who cares, i just thought you should know that this _isn't _a dream, Ally i _really_ love you." "I really love you too." I smile and kiss him with my hands holding his face. I couldn't wait to show him off at school.

I look out the window and Trish is standing there with her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God! I cant believe this! O my God! You guys are really together I cant even.. explain" Me and Austin were blushing. The car ride was filled with questions from Trish and Dez too after we picked him up, but i didn't mind. We pilled up into the school and Kira and her crew were eyeing the car as we rolled into the school student parking lot. They were all leaning back against her red convertable and Kira had her arms crossed. Maybe she was mad because she got ditched by Austin at the release. When the car came to a stop They started walking towards us. Austin sees them coming and says "Don't worry I got this, you heard what I said right?" I nod. Trish and Dez don't seem to notice they didn't see what happened at the party. So they merrily skip out of the car and into the building. Austin steps out of the car after them. Kira sees him and begins. "Austin you cant just -" he cutst her of "excuse me but im kind of busy."He walks over to my side of the car and opens the door for me. Kiras jaw drops and she is speechless when low and behold..I walk out of the car. He takes my hand and kisses it and then helps me up out of the car."You're dating..her. Thats why you stopped kissing me for her? Shes a basic bitch" I shoot back. "I'd honestly slap you, but i dont want to get slut on my hand." She squints her eyes. "You dont want to do this with me Ally or-" Austin cuts her off again. "M'lady," He reaches for my hand and we head for the school she rips starts to yell "She doesn't even deserve him! Her life is perfect! If i can have that fucking boy nobody can have him. Especially not a little shit like her!" I heard every single word. Austin kisses me on the cheek so he heard them too and reassures me "I'm not going anywhere." I smile and all my worries disappear.


	11. Chapter 11

**REALLY GOOD CHAPTER. OhMyGosh. I'm hyperventilating. AHH im so excited i really hope you like this chapter. PAY ATTENTION there are some clues about the next chapter hidden in here. I know this is a really long chapter. Leave me reviews i only have 2 :( Thanks for your views as always. I dont own any of Austin and Ally or Pretty little liars- or any other literary, or movie or tv references in here. Sorry for typos if i miss any while proofreading, i know its annoying. Thanks guys-Natalie  
**

**Austins POV**

Austin and I's relationship had definitely blossomed into something beautiful. The awkward new couple phase had passed and we were more comfortable. We always kissed Hello and Goodbye and every once in a while she'd let me get away with smacking her butt which would have been a no-no just a couple of weeks ago. Things were slow at school and i didn't really pay much attention as usual. I really loved her and I whenever i told her i ment it a 100%. I held her hand a little tighter and hugged her a little harder, savoring every moment. Kira was still trying to break us up but we're as strong as ever. I pulled up in her driveway and sent her a text. She came out of her front door in denim shorts and a school football t-shirt, the same one I was in. I looked a little like a frat boy with my polo shorts and sperry's. But i still had on my tattered leather necklace with a guitar pic pendant signed by Steven Tyler from Aerosmith. Her hair was loosely waved in a teased high ponytail. "Hey babe" I kissed her quickly. "Hey." She smiled at me. "To the football game, butler!" She said in her best British accent. I laughed. "That was horrible, Oh my gosh. British people would be offended by that accent." She lightly punched my arm. "Austin you're my boyfriend, you're supposed to tell me i'm perfect!" She joked. I laughed some more. Ally and i were like this, we could laugh about literally anything for hours, but also have serious conversations about important things without it being awkward. We arrived at the football game and the stands were packed. Football games were kind of a big social event at our school. I payed for both of us and led her by the hand into the stands. She complained about me buying her everything and how it made her feel bad but i was never going to let her pay for anything it was the least i could do. We found Dez with that girl we recognized from the release.-Lauren..was it. She talked with Dez and they were both laughing. She suited him. She had long dark brown hair and wild green eyes. She looked exotic and airy like Dez like she didn't have a care in the world. He must have borrowed his dads car so he could pick up Lauren instead f riding with us.. Trish had to go to her grandmothers for dinner so she was MIA.

**Allys POV**

We walked in the front row of the stands and all eyes followed us as we walked to our seats hand in hand including Kiras. We walked up to Dez were he had a seat saved for us. "Hey guys this is Lauren" he cooed. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "Nice to finally meet you guys!" "We saw you at the release." I added "Oh yeah that was fun, it was my first one. I just moved here about month ago. I go to Lakeland East ." "Cool, you're so pretty, and you and Dez are so cute together." She blushed "Thanks." and she squeezed Dez's hand a little harder. "Its kind of official now." Dez added. "Awh! Good for you two."I added sincerely.

Austin greeted Dez and they talked about some Baseball game. though Dez wasn't too athletic he'd played baseball since he was kid so baseball was the one exception. Austin played every sport under the sun but had narrowed it down to football,and basketball. He wasn't playing this game because he was just getting over a shoulder injury and couldn't play with doctors orders.

"Hey Dez and I are going down to get conssesions. You want anything?" He asked nicely. Dez was asking the same question to Lauren "A Dr. Pepper please" I handed him a 5 dollar bill. he was always paying for everything and i told him that I felt bad. he took it and leaned in for a kiss. When we pulled apart i felt the money in my back pocket. Of course, classic Austin. When we made eye contact while he was walking down the stairs and he winked at me knowing i had found the money.

Lauren and I made small talk and laughed she was funny and reminded me of Dez. She said she'd liked Trish and was looking forward to meeting her. Our team had just scored a Touchdown and all was well. I had liked Lauren and she was easy going and i was still waiting for Austin to return with Dez.

Kira and her minions made their way up the bleachers with a horrible smirks oh their faces. She wasn't better than me, prettier than me, more popular than me, and she didn't even have anything that i wanted. She was just plain irritating and always trying to get at me and bring me down. It had gotten worse lately with Austin and everything but he always kept me strong. I was hopping she would keep walking up past us but she was looking right at me and she stopped. "So..Dawson, how are you and Austin." She said with fake concern. "Like you give a shit." I usually didn't use foul language except when i really wanted to get my point across. Lauren saw my distress and joined in "Excuse me can you move, you're kind of in the sway...Shoo." She made a swatting motion as if Kira was a fly. "Who are you anyway. Fugly?" Kira shot. That was a completely incorrect statement because Lauren was beautiful she looked like and dressed like Aria Montgomery from pretty little liars. Stunning as a matter of fact. "Not as fugly as your brat pack" Lauren said pointing to Kira's posse. "Whatever,I dont have time for jealous whores." Lauren gave her the finger "Me either."she said plainly. She was bold and I liked that. "I came to talk to you Ally." The smirk reapeared on her face. "About, Austin." She continued. "Oh really" i let out a chuckle."What wouldn't i know about Austin." i said crossing my arms. "Oh i don't know maybe that after you guys kissed at the release and he told you he loved you, he left you high as fuck laying on the ground to come and get in my pants." She was smiling now. "You fucking liar." I said through my teeth. Offended that she would make up such a stupid lie like that. "You dont beleive me?" She asked. the she put her index finger on her chin "Well i figured this would happen" She was looking me in the eye with her own firey brown eyes. "Austin had two condoms in his pocket at the beginning of the night i felt them through his pants when we danced." I didn't interject because i had felt them too when we had kissed. She continued. "But he ends the night with only one" she was grinning now. "Everyone knows he didn't sleep with you cause you're pruder than a nun, so don't even try that excuse. He came to me because he knew he wouldn't get any from you." Its true she only would have known about the one condom if they'd slept together, plus Austin never asked me about sex at the release maybe he figured i wouldn't agree. Also Kira didn't lie unless she want something.I knew she wasn't lying why else would she be at our throats trying to break us up. She obviously wanted Austin, she thought she deserved him after they slept together.

"He lied to me" I said. trying to hold tears in my eyes. "He told me he loved me and everything." I looked to Lauren for comfort and she delivered. She held me in her arms and rubbed my back. "Sorry Dawson the truth hurts." Kira said with even more false concern before turning and leaving. "Fuck off" Lauren said in my defense again. i looked up at Lauren and asked hopefully "What if it isn't true. Shes just lying it's all a lie. Right." No response. So i looked up. Lauren wasn't even looking at me .She was looking at the bottom of the stands. She was speechless afraid to tell me what she knew i didn't want to hear. Austin and Kira were kissing in front of the whole school. My heart dropped and shatterd into a million little pieces. I felt a million different emotions. Angry, hurt, sad, embarrased, regret, and betrayed. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was i still loved the him and he was kissing another person. And i let the tears fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**What do you think? Leave me a review Next chapter will be ah-mazing! Hope you like it. Im trying to write every day. Enjoy babes. -Natalie**

**Austins POV **

I pushed Kira off of me and yelled "What are you doing! You know i'm with Ally!" Fuming with anger. She only looked up in the stands and walked off. I kept walking as fast as i could up to the stands to Ally. To tell her what had happened, and that i didn't know Kira was going to kiss me. I wouldn't keep it from her that would be wrong. I got up the stands to where we were sitting, almost all the way at the top. Lauren sat alone looking at me with cold hard eyes. "Wheres Ally" I ask panting. She nods her head. "She left." He said flatly. She didn't look me in the eye when she said this. She was clearly upset because Dez who had been behind me put his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. "Huh.. What do you mean? Where'd she go? To the bathroom or something?" She pulled away from Dez and looks me straight in the eye now with fury and pity in her eyes. "No Austin. Shes gone. She left the game. How could you do that to her." I furrowed my brows. "What are you talking about? The kiss? I didn't know Kira was gonna randomly kiss me that's why i ran up here to tell he rand apologize. Why did she leave? How did she get home? Was she mad at me?" I say puzzled and frustrated. She points down to the entrance of the football field and returns back to Dez's arms. The entrance is clearly visible from our seats and i can see Ally is hugging Trish who is rubbing her back. Trish shakes her head at me and starts walking with her into the parking lot. _What is going on? _I sprint down the stands to catch them and comfort Ally. I bump into people carrying popcorn and drinks and standing cheerleaders, i just make it to the entrance when i see the red taillights of Trish's moms car pulling away. I walk back to stands trying to connect the dots with no luck.

**Allys POV**

My sobs shook my whole body and i was cold even though i wore sweatpants and sweater. Trish was in her Pj's too trying to comfort me. "Are you sure you saw them kissing?" She asked. I nodded slowly."Lauren saw it too." My phone was buzzing every 5 minutes and i knew it was Austin. I picked it up. _57 new messages. _56 from Austin and 1 from Lauren. "I hope you're ok Ally. Just checking on you. I'm so sorry about everything, it'll be alright." She was sweet. I replied her back and decided to check some of Austins messages. _Al did you get home safe. whats wrong. talk to me ally. whats going on. Are you ok? Should i come over. I have to tell you something. Ally..please. Talk to me. Why aren't you replying. Are we ok? Do you want to break-up? Say something.. Anything. Come on babe.- _That last one really drove me over the edge. Who did he think he was that he could tell me he loved me and then get me high so he could sneak of and sleep with Kira, and STILL call me babe. So i texted back what i thought. _Fuck off Austin. And don't ever call me babe again, after what you did._ He texted me back almost instantaneously. _Ally what are you talking about._ I sighed. Of course he wouldn't admit it. _A real man would have the decency to at least admit his mistakes. You heard me. Fuck off. You really sold me Austin with you're i'll love you to the moon and back shit. I'll stop texting you now, wouldn't want to disturb anything that happens in your room tonight between you and her_. I put the phone down but not before i read his last text. _I am literally so lost right now, we need to talk about this i'm coming over._ I shot back. _Bring a tent 'cause i'm not letting you in._ I dropped the phone onto the bed, rolled my bloodshot eyes, and lay on my bed. I thought about when he was here with me holding me and laughing with me. I remembered the time he painted my nails. I looked down at my them. I had kept the stupid polish on just for him to know i loved it because it was from him and i didn't care if it was badly done and he had fucked me over. More like fucked her, over and over. I closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**You like?Review! Action packed Chapter 4 u today! Enjoy i like reading reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this! What do you want to see more of? or Less of? Let me know. Stick around for Auslly love. I dont own Austin and :)-Natalie**

**Austin's POV**

What was going on everything had imploded upon itself and i didn't know how it could go so wrong so fast. I found myself staring off into space thinking about things during everyday activities. "Austin, Austin!" I snapped back into reality. I was sitting at the dinner table with my brothers and sisters and parents. My dinner plate of Steak and potatoes lay untouched in-front of me, normally i would have been the first to finish but only my 12 year old sister remained at the table along with my mom and my dad. My mom had been calling my name. "Austin, is everything ok? You've barely eaten, Do we need to talk?" I shook my head no. "I'm fine mom" I tried to get up to clear my plate and put it in a plastic container, but she stopped me. "Sit down, Austin. Whats going on?" i leaned back in my chair. "I'm OK mom, there's nothing to talk about, I have to go do some homework" I got up this but I left my plate this time. I went to my room and blasted some music to block out the rest of the world . Lauren had told me everything Kira said and it killed me. Not just because she publicly humiliated Ally but also because i couldn't tell Ally it was all a lie. Because i didn't remember. I tried so hard to remember, anything. I had thought i'd passed out next to Ally but now i wasn't so sure. Because it was true i only had one in my pocket at the end of the night. I sifted through my pile of dirty clothes to find the jeans from that night. I found them and sure enough only one condom in the back pocket. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. I tried to drown out the world but i couldn't it got harder and harder. I was angry at myself for not knowing, mad at Kira for pulling this whole stunt, mad at Ally for not talking to me. In a raging fit of anger I trough a glass framed picture of Ally and myself against the wall and watched it shatter into a million pieces and it made me happy because i was sure of the outcome of throwing it but i wasn't sure about anything else. I buried my head under my pillow.

...

I walked down hallway with my head down feeling cold and alone without Ally holding my hand. I knew that if i looked up i'd only see cold stares and dirty looks. Dez was the only one still talking to me. Kira tried to play it off as if it was better without ally and that i should be with her. she would walk by me in the hallway and i would always avoid her and publicly humiliate her. I avoided everyone as a matter of fact. I stopped eating lunch in the cafeteria. I ate it in the old av room behind the library with ear-buds in my ears. I kind of became and quiet, and when i did talk i would say particularly kind words. I'd get in arguments with teachers and do whatever i wanted just because i could. And i took up an old hobby , getting stoned. I'd get some weed at school and then smoke it in my room after practice. I would always make sure to blow the smoke out the window to minimize the odor. It was the norm now. When i got high i'd lay on my bed and just look around soaking in the euphoria and when I wasn't high i was depressed. I knew if coach found out i would be off the team but i risked it anyway. Nothing else mattered. This is what loosing the most important thing to me had done. I was a druggie insomniac who couldn't get over a girl who didn't love me anymore.

**Allys POV**

I'd avoided him at school. Ignored him when he tried to talk to me. Ignored his calls, and texts. He was no longer a part of my life but he was still a part of my heart. He'd stopped trying all together to talk to me and whenever i saw him in the hallway he always had ear-buds in even in class and he never took them out. Dez sat next to Trish on the other side of the lunch table. "He started smoking." He announced. "Every day. He doesn't eat and he over-works himself at practice." Trish and I looked at each other and our faces fell. He hadn't smoked like this before, only at the release where everyone smoked. "I didn't know he was that mad" I said. Trish nodded "He seems so hurt" Trish added. "But why would he be, he did it, if anything that should be me" My sympathy was gone in that moment. "I don't know, I have to go to the bathroom, Ally lets go." She said and we went off the the bathroom leaving Dez alone to talk to Lauren on the phone.

We walked through the cafeteria doors to find a large crowd of people. "Whats that?"Trish asked "Lets go find out" And we pushed our way through the crowd. Austin was arguing with some senior named Blake and it was getting heated. They continued. "I'm just saying man, watch we're you're fucking going" Blake said." Austin replied. "You got in _my_ way I was watching" Austin said. "Are you trying to call me a fucking liar?"The senior shot him a you don't wanna go there look and stepped up in Austins face. "No i'm calling you an asshole, cause you have to stand up here and cause a scene so you look like you're the shit. Well guess what i'm not fucking scared of you." Austin said looking him right in the eye. "You little bitch" Blake replied "You better be fucking scared." he said. rolling up his sleeves and pushed Austin. Austin stumbled back. "Don't fucking touch me man. Do it again and i'll fuck you up." Austin said. A smirk grew on the seniors face and he pushed Austin as hard as he could the second time. He stumbled backward a bit more and then punched Blake in the face. Blake stumbled backward and the whole crowd grew silent, stunned that Austin had dared punch a senior in the face while he was a mere junior. Blake didn't punch back. He stood there and crossed his arms. Then he said slowly making sure that every word was clear and painful. "Well...At least i can remember to stick my penis in the right girl when i'm drunk" And he let it sink into Austin. It was silent once again. There were a few gasps and some people looked at me. Everyone looked at Austin for a response. Austin was red with fury. He put down his backpack and took out his ear buds. His fists were clenched and he was on the edge of insanity. Complete and utter rage flashed through his normally kind eyes.

He walked up to Blake and punched him again in the face. Once, twice, three times, over, ruthlessly. Blake was hitting him too but he didn't seem to feel any of Blake's hits he kept going. Austin's lip was busted and there was blood coming out of his mouth but he didn't care he kept punching it was gruesome. Some looked away, some began recording on their cell phones and one girl left to go tell a teacher to stop this horror. Then Austin stopped. He got up from the ground and looked at his victim. Blake had blood coming from his nose and it was crooked and bent out of shape. He had a busted lip and a gash under his eye. His face and arms were bruised. He had blood all over his shirt from his nose and Austins also bleeding mouth. My hand was over my mouth. "Next time you wanna say stupid shit like that again remember this." Austin said while panting and picked up his stuff with his bruised and cut hands. He spit some blood out of his mouth and into a nearby trash can. He started to walk away when the principal stopped him and told him to follow her. He didn't argue or even speak. He put his ear-buds back in his ears and followed her as if nothing had happened. Blake was being helped up by some of his friends and the nurse. The crowd was dispersing and the custodian was cleaning up the bloodstained tile. I was in complete and utter shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stay tuned. What happened to the other condom? Will Austin and Ally get back together? Will he get to play football again? How does Ally feel about all of this? Will it affect their already strained relationship? Did Austin really sleep with Kira? I know, but you don't. :3 I had no time to proof read so sorry for typos and gramtical errors.**

**Austins POV**

Mrs. Fields our principal led me to her office. She had stringy brown hair which she always wore in a bun in the back of her head and black oval shaped glasses. Her wardrobe consisted of pantsuits and slacks. She was in her late 30's but she was a worn woman so she looked 10 years older. She took her chair and i took the one in front of her Desk. Her office smelled like lavender and she had stacks of papers cluttered all around her deep mahogany desk. She looked at me and made a motion for me to remove my ear-buds. I did. "Can you please explain to me what happened out there." I signed. "He said some shit he shouldn't have, and he got what he deserved for it." She pushed up her glasses. "Language Mr. Moon." She said. "Do you want to share what he said ?" She asked. "Not really" I answered honestly. This wasn't a conversation i wanted to have with my school principal. She sighed. "Alright then. Who laid hands on the other one first." She asked. "He did. He pushed me and i told him not to do it again." I said flatly. "And did he continue to push you?" She asked. "Yes. And then i punched him." I answered again. She scribbled on her yellow legal pad ."What happened next."She said looking up at me. "He said what he said." She scribbled some more. "Is that when the fight started?" I nodded . She put down her pen and took off her glasses after a long silence. "Austin I don't know what's going on with you. All your teachers are complaining, you don't pay attention in class, and you don't do your work. Are you ok? Do you need to talk to someone?" Her forehead wrinkles grew deeper and she looked tired. "I'm fine," I lied looking her in the eye to convince her. She looked content with my answer. She put her glasses back on and picked her pen up again. She sighed a slip of paper and handed it to me.

"A week of out of school suspension." She said. I took it from her. "Are you kidding?" I asked angrily. "I didn't even start it! That's BS! Is it because he's a senior?" She looked at me sternly and replied. "Hes getting a week and half .You both participated. Whatever he said must have gotten you really mad that's the only reason why i'm going easy on you. You hurt him real bad. Plus he laid hands on you first. Unless you want an extra week i suggest you take the sheet and go to the front office." I sighed and took the slip from her. "Oh and we will be notifying your parents, Mr. Moon. You are free to leave. Send in Blake." I stood up and left the room. I could see Blake more clearly now. His nose had stopped bleeding and it was obviously broken. "He had had band-aid over his cut and his nose was taped up. I was a little proud of myself and he was obviously ashamed because he wouldn't look me in the eyes. He got up and went into the room before i could say anything. I slipped my ear-buds into my ear and headed for football practice.

Dez was in there in his baseball gear packing up his stuff. "Hey man." I said. He nodded his head in my direction. He was fumbling with this glove."Whats up." I put down my backpack "OSS for a week, that's whats up." I said. "I know i heard. What did he say anyway?" Dez asked. "That at least her can remember to put his penis in the right girl when he's drunk" I told Dez. "Ohh... Harsh. He deserved it." I started to change into my football pads. "That's what I said."I agreed. Dez stopped fixing his Glove and looked at me head on now. "Do you remember at all what happened that night." He said "Anything at all?" I nodded no."The only thing i remember was everything up until laying with Ally. Everything else is a blur." I confessed. "Ally knows i love her, shouldn't that be enough. I told her i was sorry about a thousand times but she doesn't seem to care. She wont take me back." He sighed "Most girls get offended when their boyfriends sleep with other girls." He joked. I would've gotten mad if it was anyone else, but it was Dez so i didn't mind. "I feel like i'm falling into a hole, and i don't like it." I was tying my football cleats now. I grabbed my helmet. "Life's a bitch." He said. "Or i'm a bitch." I replied. "You cant blame yourself. When we get to the bottom of this you'll find out you were right all along." He said as we walked out of the boys locker room. "I hope so. I don't know how long it will take before i loose my shit." I added. We split and i head for the football field and he turns to the baseball field.

I catch up to my coach on the sideline. I was ready to play. This is where i took all my anger out. Coach Cook called time out when he saw me coming. He begins to walk towards me. "What are you doing" He asks. "Coming to play" I say a bit confused. "Sorry i'm late i had to see the principal." I tell him and start to put my helmet on. He stops me. "Austin OSS for a week means no football for a week. And if you keep up this behavior no football for the year." He says sternly. "Coach i can play, ok, i'm fine. Just put me in." I pleaded. "You heard me son. Back to the locker room." I sigh. "Coach i swear no more fights. Please just let me play. I can do this. You know i can do this." I beg him. "I know this is a tough time, and if you need anyone to talk to just-" "Why does everyone keep saying that! I don't wanna talk to anybody! " I could feel my whole body swelling with heat. "I don't need any fucking help! OK! Why can't everyone just cut the feelings bullshit and leave me the fuck alone! I don't wanna talk about anything!" I threw my helmet on the ground. The whole team was staring at me now. "Get off my field Moon!" Coach yelled. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I knew if i said anything else i would surely regret it. I picked up my helmet and turned to go. _This is Bullshit. Everything is literally falling apart. And i cant do shit about it._

I drove myself home only for more questions from my family. Plus I got grounded for that whole week i got OSS. So i was basically on house arrest for the whole of next week. FML. I ignored all their questions and when they were finished yelling i asked to be excused which got them even more pissed. The finally let me go and i locked myself in my room. I wore sweatpants and no shirt. That night was the first time I ever did coke. snorted it up my nose and It stung on the way up. I blacked out on my bed. I liked the numbness of it all. I liked not feeling anything when i was high ,but if only it could last forever. I had a temporary cure for my terminal illness. It wasn't _enough. _The only permanent cure would be of course. **Ally.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you like it! Review please? I'll write a new chapter every day. Thanks for the views and follows and favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading. I'm on Christmas Break so i might even write twice a day but ONLY if i get to 50 reviews by Wednesday. (Sorry for any typos i had no time to proofread.) Thanks- Natalie. GET READY BIG REVEAL TODAY**

Being grounded and out of school sucked. Nobody was home so it was just me alone. There was nothing to do but smoke. So that was all I did. I was still angry and it was getting harder control myself. I the only outlet for my anger as football , and now that i didn't have that. it was just building in my head. I worked out because the exertion cleared my mind. I did sit ups for thirty minutes straight, got stoned, and then passed out. When i woke up i got in the shower. I closed my eyes and let the searing hot water on my skin burn me and run down my stomach and then my legs. I got out of the shower but didn't stop at the mirror. i was afraid to see what i had become.

**Ally's POV**

I felt bad honestly, that losing me had made Austin into what he is now. I still loved him. But how could i be ok with him sleeping with someone else. It made me sad to think that he wasn't the same anymore. His mother had even called me because she thought i would have known why he was acting up. But i told her i didn't know anything and that i was worried about him too. Austin was the only thing anyone talked about anymore. "This is nuts" Trish said. "What if he's on heroine or something like that." Dez laughed. "No i hung out with him once, just weed. I say let him do his thing for a while and he'll come around. I know Austin. Hes just mad, but i think he'll get over it." "How is he though" I asked. "Is he ok?" i didn't hide my concern. "He's as happy as person who lost their girlfriend could be. Not so good, but hes working on it."He assured me. "Im going to see him after school." I say nothing and take a sip of my drink. I didn't want to see Austin at his worst, it would be humiliating for him and awkward for me. The bell rang and Dez was off to baseball. Trish and I took the bus home and i tried to keep my mind off Austin.

**Austins POV**

I hear a knock on the front door. I went down to open it. It was Dez. "Sup man." He said. "Hey." I said. I let him in and we went upstairs. I layed on my bed and he took the office chair behind me desk and started to spin around. He started the conversation. "Ok, Lets try and figure this out." I sighed. "I told you, i do this every day, i cant remember anything important from that night." I continued."I guess I'll just have to live with it. lets talk about something else. If you love something let it go right? There's no use trying to get it back." He looked disappointed but he didn't say anything else."How are you and Lauren." I asked. "We're good, I wish she went to our school though." He said. "I really like this one, she gets me. Shes just as weird as I am and shes beautiful." I was genuinely happy for Dez. A couple of weeks ago i would have been saying all those things about Ally. "Good. Oh.. About that release." I asked with a smirk on my face. "You fucked her right?" He began to grin too. "On a washer and dryer set" He nodded. We started laughing. The next 10 minuites were filled with jokes. _Hold on baby here comes the spin cycle. Try not to get too wet. _You know, that kind of thing. "First we got really high and then we tried t go upstairs but there was to many people so we went in the laundry room and then-" I interrupted him. "Wait how do you remember any of this" I asked him. "Oh, I hadn't had any alcohol. not until i came out of the laundry room to get some grey goose and.." He stopped talking. He squinted his eyes and looked in the distance. His eyes widened. "And a condom. A fucking condom."


	16. Chapter 16

**Review review review! if we get to lets say 30 reviews by wednesday i'll update earlier in the day. Thanks guys. I think you'll like the ending. Stay tuned. Love you guys! I don't own Austin and Ally. What do you want more or less of? More parties? More Love? More Lauren and Dez? More Austin and Ally? More Drama? Let me know!- Natalie**

"A condom from you, Austin!" He repeated! He bolted out of his chair and i sat up in my bed. "And you and Ally were taking shots." I sighed. "That's why i didn't remember anything, i was hammered! That means i didn't sleep with Kira!" I was ecstatic. The lump that hand hung in my chest since the football game un-knotted itself. I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't an asshole after all. "You know what this means right, Me and Ally can get back together. Things can go back to normal." I said. "We have to go find, Ally." I reach for my hoodie."Whoa man slow down why don't we-" Dez says but i interrupt him. "No. Now." He doesn't argue anymore and he picks up his hoodie too. I hopped in my black jeep. I had worked for 3 summers straight to afford 3/4th of the total cost and my parents payed off the rest. My family was upper-middle class and comfortable. We got what we needed and some of what we wanted. But my parents refused to spoil me when it came to a car. Everyone in our town was like that. But some parents spoiled their children unlike mine. In our torn first cars were mustangs, camaros, Audi's's, and Mercedes. Rarely anyone got hand me down cars but even if they did they were still nice cars. Dez hopped in the passengers seat. We drove two blocks til we arrived in Ally's driveway. I didn't wait for Dez to come out before i ran to the front door. I couldn't wait any longer.

I reached for the doorbell, but i hesitated. What if she didn't believe me, or worse didn't want me back. What if she'd moved on and started crushing on another guy. What if she thought i was a monster for what i did to Blake, or thought i was an crazy stoner since i had started up smoking again. What if she the thought had anger issues and that i might hurt her. I wouldn't hurt her and i would stop smoking right this second if it meant she would take me back. I rang the doorbell. Dez was behind me now. Feet shuffling, Iron turn, whispering, and then the door swung open. Trish stood in the doorway. She looked hard and angry and strangely unfamiliar i hadn't seen her in so long. "Hey." I said holding my hand out to her. She looked at it and then back at me. "What do you want." She said looking me right in the eye. She didn't seem to notice Dez behind me. "I came to see Ally. and to talk" I said. Ally appeared from behind the door. She had been hiding. "Ok. Ally's here so talk." She said flatly. Dez jumped in "Can we at least come inside its old out here"Trish let us in reluctantly. We sat down at the dining table. Trish wen't into the kitchen to get some drinks. In the mean time Ally said nothing. She sat in her chair and braided and un braided a strand of her hair. I wanted her to look at me so that i could tell her how sorry i was through my eyes. So i could feel something from her. Trish came back with 3 soda cans. She set one down in front of everyone except for me. You could cut through the awkwardness with a knife.

Dez started. "So we were talking about the release. and we know what happened to the other condom." He said. Trish's hard stare relaxed a bit. "So there's a chance he didn't sleep with Kira?" She said. Ally looked up at Dez. Kira was pretty i guess. A lot of guys find her attractive. But she wasn't my type. I wasn't into the psycho liar type. Dez nodded. "Prove it." She said. Ally looked at me for the first time tonight. I could she hope in her eyes. "Remember when we went to take shots before dancing? While we were taking shots Dez came to get some grey goose for him and Lauren." Trish looked at me to continue. "He also came to get a condom. For them to... you know." Dez looked slightly uncomfortable but he nodded. "That's why in the morning when you found us she was naked." Trish looked back to me. "Are you making this up? How did you remember if you were drunk?" "I didn't Dez remembered he hadn't had enough to drink by then." I answered. She looked at me like she really wanted to believe me and Ally did too. "How did Kira know you wouldn't remember?" She asked. Her tone had softened. "She must've seen us." Dez said. "I swear to God. Its true. You know i wouldn't have let him come here if it wasn't" He was right and they both new that. Trish's face broke into a slow smile. "I knew it! I knew you would never do that to Ally." She rose from her seat and gave me hug. "We missed you Austin." and with that i smiled for the first time in weeks. "I missed you guys too." I said. I looked up and met Ally's gaze. A tear rolled down her cheek and she was as beautiful and majestic as ever. I walked over to her and hugged her. She let me. She even wrapped her arms around my back. We stood for a while. then she said tearfully and sweetly. "Promise me you'll never leave me again." I replied equally as sweet."I promise." she started again. "And promise me, no more drugs unless its release." She said. "I promise" I said sincerely. I was a good six inches taller than her. She got her her tip toes and kissed me. And that was the first time in weeks that i felt truly happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Review! Hope you like it! Auslly love for you! Love you guys!- Natalie. I might write TWO ****chapters today! Stay tuned.**

Things were great with me and Austin. He got off OSS and today was going to be his first day back. Life was good. He had held up his end of the promise. We flushed all the drugs down the toilet, together. He was the same Austin. He had just been angry. But it was over now and we were even stronger and closer than before. I had visited him every day after school. His mom had un-grounded him since he had gone back to normal. She had been so worried about him. One day she had called me in a panic saying that she feared Austin might be _using pot._ It had made me laugh _using pot _adults didn't know anything. But of course i assured her Austin was fine and that he wasn't _using pot_.

The ride to school was the same. Filled with jokes, and laughter, and holding Austins hand. We walked into the building hand in hand. I in a floral dress with a jean jacket and sandals and he in a polo shirt and khaki pants with sperrys. His signature combo. The only thing eh might have worn more were flannels. He always looked nice. He smelled like some Calvin Klein cologne and he always wore his guitar pic necklace. He had his ears pierced but he only wore the earrings sometimes. He had a small tattoo on his back and his blonde hair was always the perfect mix of tidy and messy. He walked with a purpose and he gave off a laid back vibe. Just some of the things I loved about him.

We had agreed not to give Kira the time of day and ignore her completely. She saw us in the hallway and hung her head in dismay. She knew her success was short-lived and that we were back together. Now everyone had known what she had done and she was ashamed. Dez was texting Lauren and Trish was looking through her bag for something. Dez and Lauren had gotten more serious. She was pretty much a part of our group now. We all hung out after school and went to football games on Fridays.

Austin had apologized to Blake, Mrs. Fields, and Coach Cook for his behavior. Things were back to normal. We sat next to each other in class and it was lunch time. He got me my lunch we sat at our regular table. Me and Austin sat on one side of the table and Dez and Trish on the other.

Dez began the lunch conversation with something about the baseball team and Lauren. But i couldn't focus on what he was saying Austin was rubbing his leg against the side of my leg. I gave me a what are you doing look. He smirked but he didn't stop. He put his hand on my knee and worked his way slowly up my thigh. The closer he got the harder it was for her to pay attention to Dez. I wanted him. Before he reached her upper thigh I cleared my throat and said as composed as I could have. "Oh! I almost forgot! We have that music club meeting today!" Dez and Trish looked at each other. "Since when are the meetings during lunch?" Trish asked. "Oh since today." Austin played along. Knowing there was no meeting today. "Bye see you guys after school!" I grabbed his hand and packed up my stuff. I saw them give each other questioning looks. We headed off to the empty music room.

I dropped my stuff on the floor. I put my arms around him. He had gotten even more toned since the football game. He looked down at me smiling. I whispered to him. "You little sneak. You made me lie to them" I said jokingly. "What can i say i didn't want to wait any longer." He said. I leaned in to kiss him. The waves of happiness and warmth radiated through me like ripples in a pond. It had been too long since we kissed like this. I deepened the kiss, wanting him to come even closer to me even though we were already pressed up against each other on the wall. I started breathing harder. I gasped for air. He was hesitant so I did it for him, I moved his hand to my butt. He bit my bottom lip. I held on to his shirt and pulled him even closer. I let out a moan. He smiled, and we continued. He ran his hands through my hair and my tongue searched for his. He hadn't removed his hand from my butt. He started kissing my neck. I slid my leg between his his and closed my lunch bell rang and we separated. Both of us has smiles on our faces. We were holding hands. "You're beautiful." he said still smiling. "From now on there's art club meetings during lunch. Every day." I said laughing. "Done." He said. C'mon we have to pick up Dez and Trish. Oh and Lauren too." He said. We held hands all the way down the hallway til we caught up with Trish and Dez.

We hopped in Austins Jeep. I sat in the back seat with Trish. Austin and Dez talked about baseball. Trish and I talked about Kira but mid conversation Trish stopped and looked at my neck. "Is that a hickie?" She said pointing at it. I hadn't even noticed. I turned beet red. "So how was the meeting." She asked sarcastically, knowing there wasn't a meeting. Austin smirked in the mirror. "More like a private meeting between Austin and I." We laughed and pulled up at Lauren's school. She was sitting on the front steps. She saw us in Austins car and picked up her stuff and ran up to the car. Dez rolled down his window and she greeted him with a kiss. "Hey babe"He said sweetly and she replied "Hey" And she shuffled into the back seat with Trish and I. We greeted each other. This is the first time we would be hanging out together with Austin since the football game.


	18. Chapter 18

**ENJOY! Review! Leave me reviews! Stay tuned. I hope you like it. I don't own Austin and Ally. Will Ally ruin their relationship with their insecurities? Will she give in to the pressure? Keep reading! Love you guys- Natalie**

We arrived at my front door. They'd always liked my house because I was an only child and my Dad didn't get home til late so most of the time i had the house to myself. After we ate we all hung around in my room just to talk. Just some Friday night fun. Lauren was laying on her back on my carpet and Dez was sitting crissed-cross at her feet messing with her toes which were in his lap. I sat criss-crossed in front of Austin leaning against his chest. His legs were spread out and his back was against the wall. He played with my hair. Trish sat on the bed alone and joked. "I need to get me a man!" We all laughed. "What about that guy from the release?" I asked. "He was just a fling." She admitted. "Have you seen him since then?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, twice. Hes just a booty call." We all laughed. "A booty call! What Trish! Oh my God!" I gushed. "Yeah, i used to have this guy back when i lived in Texas. I Used to call him and we would just make out and you know.." Lauren Added. "Am i the only one who hasn't had that?" I asked looking around. Both Dez and Austin nodded. "What else am i missing out on?!" I said sitting up. "I have an Idea." I said. "Lets play never have i ever." I suggested.

It was an easy way to find things out about other people. Some one would say something that they had never done like 'Never have i ever, kissed a boy.' and if you have done it then you have to put up a finger. They all agreed. We sat in a circle. We started easy with questions like never have i ever kissed a boy/girl. Things were getting more intense. Lauren said "Never have I ever smoked weed." We were all surprised that she hadn't. She said she'd only smoked cigarettes. Dez continued. "Never have i ever gotten a blow job." We all looked at Austin. "She looked down at the carpet and put up a finger. We all gasped and laughed. He laughed too. "Explain" Trish said. "It was Brandi at the release two years ago." We all laughed some more. "Of course Brandi's the only one who would in freshman year." It was true. She was the biggest slut in school. I looked at everyone else's fingers. Austin was on 9 , Dez on 7, Lauren on 8, and Trish at 7 too. I looked at mine. I only had 3 fingers up. Kissing, weed, and being drunk. Kira was right i was a nun. I asked the big one. "Never have i ever lost my virginity."

They all lifted a finger. I couldn't believe it. "What grade?" I asked. We went around the circle. "Sophomore year, with Noelle Simmons before she moved." Austin said "This guy named Chris, Sophomore year too. In Texas." Lauren added. "Last summer, with Macy Greene" Dez Said. "Last summer too. Johnny Willis. Worst night ever." Trish confessed. I was mortified. "Wow. I am a Nun, Oh my God." I said. "I can fix that if you want." Austin said jokingly. "Austin you're a slut." I said jokingly. "You're not bringing that thing near me unless you get yourself checked." I joked. We all broke into another round of laughter. Austin reassured me, "Don't worry, I'll wait for you , Anytime you want. I'll be right here. I don't care about any of that. I just ant to be with you. Don't ever feel like you have to do anything to make me happy. Okay? I'm already happy." He leaned in and we kissed. I believed him but there was still a sliver of doubt. We wrapped up the game and decided to go downstairs for a movie.

I slipped in a movie from the movie shelf and returned to the couch next to Austin. I laid my head down on his lap. He started running his hands through my hair. It always felt like heaven when he did. He did so many little things that made me melt. Like every day at lunch he always had my food waiting for me by the time i got back to the table from the bathroom. He always held my hand and put his arm around me. He always kissed me softly and never took advantage of my inexperience. He always called me Babe and he always told me he loved me. I loved him too, but I was the only virgin among my friends maybe among my whole grade, and i wasn't sure he would stick round if i didn't give him what i knew all teenage boys wanted. Sex.


	19. Chapter 19

**Love You guys! leave me reviews! What do you guys want to see more of? Sorry for the delay, It wasn't letting me log in yesterday. :(I'll write more sorry! Enjoy. -Natalie**

I woke up to the buzzing of my iPhone on my white wooden nightstand. Sunlight had already flooded into my room from the windows. My phone read _One New Message_. It was from Austin. I opened the text. _Good morning. Movie date? I'll pick you up at noon_. I peeked over my black and white floral duvet to see the time. I read 10:40 in red blocky robot letters. I yawned and inspected my room which was decorated all in black and white with a few gray accents. I stepped out of bed and curled my toes when my feet landed upon the gray carpet. I walked off to the bathroom to get in the shower. After showering I walked into my walk in closet and chose a red plaid skirt and a white button up shirt. I paired them with brown combat boots and a gold necklace with a music note pendant. I teased my hair and put it into a messy high ponytail leaving out to strands on the sides to frame my face. With quick makeup and a spritz of my signature Chanel No.5 I grabbed my brown leather messenger bag and shuffled down the stairs.

I sat at the dining table and munched on an English muffin. I checked my phone while i waited. The time read 11:45 only 15 minuites. My half asleep and overworked dad emerged from his bedroom. My muffin had been withered down to only about 1/4th remaining. "Good Morning Dad." I said in beetween chews. " Good morning. You're already dressed. Where are you going?" He asked. "Out with Austin." I said. As i scrolled through my twitter feed. "I think he's really great. He's your longest lasting relationship its been almost 6 months. And he treats you right." My Dad Added. "Thanks, Dad." I said smiling at him. "Oh and i wont be back til really late tonight i have a presentation at the office. Take your key."He adds. "Alright. I have it." I say taking the last bite of my muffin. My phone buzzes. Austins here. "Bye Dad" I throw away the crumbs left on my plate and kiss Dad on the cheek before i run out the door.

He's standing outside leaning against his sleek jeep. He has his signature half smile on and a white an navy striped shirt, dark wash blue jeans, and red vans. He had his earrings in today. He greeted me with a kiss. When we pulled away he began "You look gorgeous." He gushed. My cheeks flushed. "Thanks you're not too bad yourself." He opened the car door for me. I slid in. "What are we gonna see?" I asked him. "Anything you want." He say and he starts the car.

I'm filled with excitement and anticipation. My thoughts wander as i talk to Austin in the car. Everyone knows when couples go to the movies.. they're not really _watching_ the movie. Next time you go to the movies, look in the back row occasionally that's where the couples sit and make out. We arrive at the movie theater. He hold my hand and i lean my head into his chest. He smells like his signature cologne. We decide to see some new cheesy romantic comedy.

"Let me pay for my own popcorn Austin."I plead

"We both know the answer to that."

"No, Please you paid for my ticket."

"Nope" He pops the p.

"I give up. there's no use."

He pays and we enter the theater. We head to the top row of course. Only two seats separate us and the next couple who is about our same age. The movie starts and its too cheesy for words. The couple next to us is already making out. Austin's arm is around me. I lift up the arm rest between us to give him a hint. He notices and scoots me in even closer and kisses my forehead. I kiss him back on the lips and we begin. He bites by bottom lip slightly and search for his tongue with mine. My hands running through his hair and his on my waist. I slip my hand up the back of his shirt and his hand slides down to my bum. I gasp for air and he moves his lips to my neck. I bend my neck backwards and hold on to his shirt. The colors from the movie screen glow and flash on our faces. When he looks I put my head on his shoulder. I move over and sit on his lap, my back facing the screen. I bite my lip and lean into him again. The kiss is intensified his hands take their places on my waist again and he moves me in even closer. He strokes my back in slow circles. I whisper in his ear. "My Dad's not home. Lets go." He smiles but there is worry in his eye.

We get up and head out of the theater to the car. We talk in the car but my attention is turned to my own thoughts. I knew i had to do this for him to really love me. I know its what he really wants but he's too much of a gentlemen to ever ask. I know i love him. I know he loves me. What other reason do I have not to? What if im bad at it. What if he leaves me because of it. What if i get an STD. No Austin doesn't have one. All the what ifs are running through my head like lizard in the night. What if he doesn't want to. He came, of course he wants to. What if i get pregnant or something. What if the condom breaks. What if he was using me for it. Does he have a condom? I'm not on the pill. I sigh. So many what if's. I have to do this. Its what he wants. Its what every teenage boy _wants_.

We arrive in my driveway. A knot forms in my stomach. He holds my hand and leads me to the front door. I open the door. We enter the house and without bothering to turn on any of the lights run upstairs to my room. I drop my bag and my coat by the door he drops his keys. We kick off out shoes and climb on the bed. We start of slow the way we did in the theater. The only light is from the slight afternoon glow under the curtains on my window. He has one hand in my hair and the other on the small of my back. My hands are wrapped around his back. He starts to lay me down on the bed and i fumble with his belt buckle. He sighs and pulls away. I open my eyes and sit up a bit leaning on my elbows.

"Whats the problem" I ask

"Nothing.. Its just." He stops

"Austin, you can tell me anything. What is it."

He sits up to fully face me. His face is heavy.

"I just.. I dont think you really want to do this." He says

"Of course i do, Austin. I love you." I say wtih doubt.

"I love you too Ally. But i think we should wait. I think you're doing this just because you don't want to be a virgin not because you want to have sex."

I sat in silence because i knew it was true. I didn't want to be a goody too shoes virgin but i didn't really want to have sex yet. If it was with anyone it would be with Austin but was junior year the right time? Was it what i really wanted? It wasn't. Not yet. I'd wait til it didn't feel forced or like i was trying. Austin was right. I kissed him for understanding. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I'll wait, no matter how long it takes."


End file.
